The Uchiha's
by Obsessed621
Summary: What happens when both Sasuke AND Itachi come back to Konoha? Who knows. Or maybe I do. Story's better than summary.
1. The Last Uchiha's Return

**The Uchiha's **

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did cause then *warning spoiler* I wouldn't have Jiraiya and Kakashi die. *sniff* still can't get over it. I loved them so much. Anyways Enjoy!!!!**

He was only a couple feet away from the gates of his old home village. Once he saw the gates, he couldn't help but smile.

"Mgpmf."

Sasuke looked over to his shoulder. He was carrying his older brother who once despised until he found out the truth. Even though once he found out, Itachi was on the brink of dying so Sasuke rushed him to the hospital. He didn't want lose his last family member after figuring out the truth behind the Uchiha Masquerade.

"We're almost there Nii-san. Just a little bit further." After finding out the truth about the masquerade, Sasuke turned back to his old self before the incident. Itachi also changed. He became the big brother Sasuke knew and loved when they were younger.

"Grunt. Good. Before you take me to the hospital, we have to meet with the Hokage. Tsunadae I think is her name."

"I know Nii-san. And her name is Tsunadae. I heard Naruto trained with Jiraiya and Sakura trained with Tsuandae. I bet their stronger now. Probably stronger than me. I guess I'm not the only one that trained with a Legendary Sannin."

"I guess so. You three are like the second generation of them. You, Orochimaru, Sakura, Tsunadae and Naruto, Jiraiya. Don't they have a new member on their team?" While saying this Itachi cocked and eyebrow up.

"Yep his name is Sai."

"I guess our resources were very reliable. So how did you kill Orochimaru?"

"Almost the same way as I killed you but I used most of his techniques against him and to my advantage."

They finally reached the gates. They stopped and stared at their home village. Analyzed what had changed and what didn't. It was midnight approximately so everybody was home and asleep.

"Oh my. Is that Sasuke?" Izumo asked

"Yep and I think he's carrying Itachi too." Said Keitaro.

"I think we should report this to the Hokage."

"Yeah we should."

One of the guards then started to lead Sasuke and Itachi to the Hokage tower. As they walked towards it. Sasuke looked around as did Itachi. Sasuke saw the Ichiraku ramen stand that the old team 7 used to hang out with. He started to reminisce about the past until he reached the door to the Hokage room. _Knock knock_

"COME IN!" yelled a certain hokage. The door opened. She then looked up. Her eyes popped out of their sockets and her jaw dropped.

"Oh Kami."

Sasuke decided to speak since Itachi was to weak too.

"Hello Hokage-sama. I guess you know who I am. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my brother Itachi."

Sasuke then explained everything to the hokage. How he killed Orochimaru and destroyed everything and everyone in the hideout. How he almost killed Itachi until he learned the truth. He also told how he and his brother changed during the past years.

"I can tell you both changed Sasuke. I can see it in both yours and Itachi's eyes." By this time Itachi was fully awake curious of the punishment the hokage was surely going to give them. _Knock knock_

"Come in." The door opened and in came Shizune.

"Hello Tsunade-sa-" She stopped in her tracks as she saw the last Uchiha's standing in the room.

"_*clears throat* _ Hello Tsunade-sama. Here are more papers needing your signature. Should I call Team Kakashi in?"

"No that won't be necessary for now. But please tell them to come in by noon. But tell Kakashi to come earlier than that. I don't want him to be late. Sasuke, take Itachi to the hospital. I'll meet you there and treat Itachi. Then I want you both to also come to my office tomorrow or well later today but I want you two to come at 11:30 sharp. Got it?"

Both said names nodded and Sasuke walked out taking Itachi to the hospital.

"What are you thinking Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm thinking that….. I'm going to need a lot of sake later today. What do you think will happen when Team 7 now has received their missing member?

"Who knows. It could be good or it could be bad. Should we have Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto talk it out?"

"I don't think so. Sakura and Naruto will probably ask Sai to join them in beating up Sasuke. But that's what I used to think. Now seeing his and Itachi's eyes and the sincerity and honesty in Sasuke's voice. I think this will mostly be a happy reunion."

"How about the rest of the village."

"That I can't predict. But they'll just have to deal with it. Sasuke and Itachi are both members of one of our powerful clans. And this is their home village. If we don't accept them back in, then no other village would."

"Your right."

"Shizune"

"Hai?"

"Can you get me more bottles of sake. And get enough that it'll last these next few days."

"Sure Tsundae-sama."


	2. Reunion

**The Uchiha's**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!!!**

Reunion

"Ugh Sakura-chan. Why do we have to wait for Kakashi?" our favorite blonde shinobi soon-to-be-hokage said.

"I told you 30 seconds ago. We ALL have to meet Tsundae-shihsou at noon." Said a very irritated pink kunoichi.

"Yeah dickless. Don't get your granny panties in a bunch." The Sasuke-look-a-like Sai said. Naruto to busy thinking what Kakashi's excuse this time was going to be, didn't hear Sai's comment.

"Hey Ugly."

"What is it Sai?"

"It's almost noon. I think we should head out to the hokage tower. You of all should know how she is when we arrive late." Sakura then had a realization and flashback to the last time they were late to the hokage tower.

"Ok then! Lets go! Come on Naruto." Then three fourths of Team Seven started to head out to the hokage tower.

_12:01 pm Hokage Tower_

_Knock knock_

"COME IN!!" Tsunade said from behind her desk. In came Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"YOUR LATE!!!" All three started to cringe towards the only exit in the office.

"We're sorry Tsunadae-shishou. We were waiting for Kakashi-sensei b-"

"Yo."

"SENSEI?!" Both Sakura and Naruto exclaimed at the same time at seeing their teacher in the office for once early.

"Yep. Tsundae told me to come at 7 knowing I would come around this time."

"Whatever. Anyway what did you want all of us here for Tsundae-sama?" asked Sai curiously.

"Well….." She started to trail off not knowing what to say until she remembered she had Sasuke and Itachi hide in her office to make a surprise entrance.

"FISH HEADS!!!" Tsundae said the code word for Itachi and Sasuke to come out of their hiding places and so they did. Out came Sasuke and Itachi, from the floor. 8 pairs well more like 6 pairs of eyes and 1 eye in Kakashi's place go wide eyed at the seen unfolded in front of them. Their lost team member from Team 7 was back and so was his brother, the one that murdered his own clan.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah Dobe?" At being called the old nickname Sasuke used to call him, Naruto grinned.

"Welcome back, teme?" At that both Naruto and Sasuke, surprisingly, walked towards each other and hugged. Then Kakashi came and joined.

"Welcome back Sasuke." Kakashi welcomed and ruffling Sasuke's hair. Sakura was still in shock at seeing her old childhood crush but shook her head and snapped out of it. She then grinned a half happy half sad smile towards Sasuke.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun." She welcomed but made no move towards him to welcome him. She just stood next to Sai. Not wanting him to feel left out.

"So that's Sasuke huh?" Sai whispered into Saukra's ear, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Yeah it is." She whispered back sadly into Sai's ear. Noticing the sadness in her voice, Sai took her hand and led her out of the room before a tear could form and fall down her face. They left with no goodbye's except the the _click_ of the door closing.

"She's not happy to see me is she?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No I think she is. You know how emotionally women get wh-" _THACK!_

"ITE! That hurt Tsunade baa-chan!"

"GOOD! Now Naruto, the man standing next to Sasuke is his brother Itachi, Itachi that's Naruto."

"Hello Naruto-san."

"Hello Itachi-san."

"Welcome back Itachi."

"Its nice to be back."

"OK THEN!" Tsunadae began "Now for both of your punishments." Sasuke and Itachi both frowned at this even though they knew they were going to be punished.

"Itachi, when you left you were an ANBU captain. Am I right?"

"Hai."

"Well then, you are being demoted to chuunin level. You are now an equal level with all of the rookie nine excluding Shikamaru Nara. He is a Jounin. And of course Sasuke." Itachi nodded his head in understanding. He knew that he could pass the next Jounin exam easily knowing how it would be like.

"Now Sasuke, when you left you were a genin. Correct?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"You are being demoted and becoming an Academy student. But you will be placed into the graduating year. Understand?" Sasuke nodded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Sasuke's going to be an academy student again."

"Shut up dobe!"

"No way teme! You going to be a level below Konohamaru. HAHAHAHA aww man. It sucks to be you right now."

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

"MAKE ME TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!" Kakashi, Tsundae and Itachi both shook their heads and smiled at the two best friends pretending like nothing ever happened in the past seven years.

"OKAY THEN!" Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped their little argument.

"You all are dismissed now. But before you go, Itachi Two things. One: I am putting you under probation. For now Kakashi will be watching you but other times either an ANBU or a Jounin will. Two: You will be place with Team Kakashi on missions and practices. Got it?" Itachi nodded. "Good. Now you all leave! I have work to do!" All four men then left the hokage's office.

_With Sai and Saukra_

_Click_

"Wait Sai, where are we going? Tsunadae's going to get upset at us." She started to wipe away her tears with her free hand.

"No she won't. She'll understand." They continued to walk until they were outside of Sai's apartment. He took out his key and opened the door. He let Sakura enter first and closed the door behind him. He motioned her to sit on the couch in the living. She abliged.

"Do you want anything to drink Sakura?"

"No thanks. Wow you didn't call me Ugly this time."

"Well it just doesn't seem like the time to call you that. Anyways what's up? Why are you crying?"

"It's just. After Sasuke left I stopped having feelings for him and when we found him at Orochimaru's hideout with you and Tenzou-sensei, they didn't come back and I thought I was finally over him. But now, seeing him in the office and knowing he's now here for good, I got them back and…..and….." She started to break down into tears. "and….now they're back. And stronger." Sai looked at her with a sorrowful face. He felt bad for her feeling this way. He then remembered reading something in one of his books on How to comfort a friend in need. He then pulled her into a hug. Sakura then started to cry into his chest. Hiccupping once in a while between sobs and wetting his shirt. They stayed like that for a long time. Sai was waiting for Sakura to calm down and stop crying but she never did. They then both fell asleep, Sakura in Sai's arms and Sai sitting back in the couch.

**Review please**


	3. Training

**The Uchiha's**

**Me: Tell them Naruto**

**Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Even though I wish I did. Enjoy!!!**

Training

_The Next Morning, Sai's house_

The sun rays through the window shined on to Sakura's face telling her to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open but then closed and cuddled closer to Sai to hide from the sun rays.

"Sakura, you need to wake up. We have training today and we only have an hour to get ready."

"Groan. Fine Sai." Sakura then lifted her body off of Sai and sitting up on the couch. She then looked down at his shirt and saw the big wet tear stain she left on his shirt.

"Oh I am so sorry for wetting your shirt Sai." Sai smiled a little bit which Sakura thought was an illusion her eyes created to fool her.

"It's ok Sakura. You just needed a shoulder to cry on." Sakura smiled back at remembering his kindness.

"You are truly becoming more human Sai. You are starting to get emotions. I'm proud."

"Thank you Sakura. And just to let you know. From know on, if you need a shoulder to cry on and you don't want to go to Ino or Naruto or anyone else, I'll be here for you." At saying this Sai smiled a true smile. A smile only ment for Sakura. Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you Sai. I appreciate it. And I'm glad your not calling me Ugly." Sai smirked at that.

"Well only when we're alone together I won't but when we are with everyone else, I will."

"I understand. So I'm going to head out and go home and change."

"Ok but come back here k? I want to go to the meeting place together. I just want to make sure your truly fine."

"Thanks I will. And as long as your nearby, I will be." They both smiled back at each other and Sakura started to walk out the house and head to her place which wasn't that far from Sai's.

_Back at Sai's house_

_Knock knock_

Sai opened the door to his house all ready and in his ninja attire. He had his backpack, weapon pouch, paper and drawing utensils and anything else he has to fight.

"Hey Sai." Sakura greeted also in her ninja attire.

"Hey Sakura." Sai then stepped out of his house, closed the door and headed out to the bridge Team Kakashi always meet together before training with Sakura.

_The bridge current time_

"Ahh WHERE'S SAKURA CHAN?!" Naruto asked loudly. Both Itachi and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the blonde. Sasuke decided to come with Itachi to the old meeting place before going to the academy.

"Shut up dobe. Your annoying."

"But Sakura-chan is usually here first before me and Sai. And where's Sai anyway?"

"Who knows and who cares dobe."

_Poof_

"Yo"

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto shouted at his sensei but it wasn't the same without Sakura saying it with him.

"I'm sorry. You see I was on my way here when I saw an old wo-"

"LIAR!" Naruto interrupted Kakashi's excuse.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, you need new excuses." Sasuke told Kakashi.

"Thank you Sasuke. I'll keep that in mind." Kakashi said behind his Icha Icha Paradise book. He then looked around and realized he was missing Sai and Sakura which was strange because they were usually here before him.

"Hey Naruto. Where's Sakura and Sai?"

"No. I was wondering the same thing."

"Well seeing as yesterday at the hokage's office Sai took Sakura out of the room. Maybe they were busy last night if you know what I mean." Itachi answered. Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes at this. Kakashi however seemed unfazed by it seeing as he was to busy reading his Icha Icha.

"NO! YOUR WRONG!" Naruto shouted at Itachi. "SAKURA-CHAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH SAI! AND SAI WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH SAKURA! THEY BOTH HATE EACH OTHER!" While Naruto was shouting this Sasuke was ignoring Naruto's shouting and was thinking. _Didn't Sakura love me? Maybe she doesn't anymore_ Then Naruto repeated what he said which this time Sasuke heard.

"SAKURA-CHAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH SAI! AND SAI WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH SAKURA! THEY BOTH HATE EACH OTHER!" After Naruto shouted that again. Sai and Sakura were walking up the path, smiling and laughing at each other.

"Oh yeah. You can so tell they hate each other." Itachi sai sarcastically.

"No Naruto's right." Kakashi said with his Icha Icha tucked back into his pocket. "They do hate each other. I wonder what happened yesterday." Then it seemed like Sakura and Sai were yelling at each other and starting to fist fight. "See, they do hate each other." Naruto said.

_With Sai and Sakura_

As they reached the path to the bridge they were smilimg and laughing at each other.

"So then what happened Sai?"

"Well when I caught Naruto being caught peeping into the hot baths by Tsunadae, He started giving her an excuse about dropping quarter in the hole and then Tsundae got very pissed at him. And then Jiraiya poofed out of nowhere at the worst time possible. Tsunadae then started yelling at Jiraiya and then started beating the crap out of Jiraiya and Naruto. Aww you should've been there Sakura."

"Hahaha yeah I should've. I could've helped Tsundae-shishou by beating up Naruto for her." Sai joined in her laughter. He then stopped laughing and glanced at the bridge seeing Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi staring at them.

"Hey Sakura. It seems that Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi are staring at us. I think we should start "hating" each other now." Sakura then stifled her laughter and replied.

"Okay then follow my lead."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT????!!!!! DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH I LIKED HIM?" Knowing what Sakura was playing at, he joined in.

"Well I am sorry UGLY!! MAYBE HE WAS ONLY ASKING YOU OUT CAUSE HE FELT SORRY FOR YOU BEING UGLY!!!!" Sakura then started to play punch him and Sai fought back. They then fought each other up the path. Both trying not to waste their energy and not to hurt the other one.

Sai and Sakura then reached the group while they were in their little spat.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SAI!!!!"

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT UGLY!!!"

Then Kakashi went to restrain Sai from moving and Naruto went to restrain Sakura.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. You don't have to kill him."

"YES I DO!! HE SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF THE DUDE!!! AND JUST WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO ASK ME OUT!!! I HATE YOU SAI!!!!"

"Hrmk Feelings mutual UGLY!"

"LET GO OF ME NARUTO. LET ME AT HIM!"

"Sakura, calm down. Save your energy for training. You two can spar and work it out ok?"

"Fine then Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said while calming down.

"So Sai, who was the guy that Sakura wanted to go out with that you scared away?" Kakashi asked while cocking an eyebrow up. Naruto, Sasuke and surprisingly Itachi leaned in to hear his answer. But before he could Sakura did.

"It was Ino's cousin from the small village a little bit away from us."

"Oh ok then." Kakashi answered back. "Ok time to spar. Sasuke you should head out to the academy now. You don't want to be late on your first day of school right?" Kakashi said teasingly. Sasuke just nodded and walked away. Glancing at Sai before heading out. This didn't go unnoticed by Sai and Itachi.

"Ok. Sai and Sakura you two are going to spar. Itachi you'll spar with Naruto. And I will be the referee and read my Icha Icha."

"Hai." All 4 ninjas replied and headed into the clearing.

_After Training_

"Ok everyone. That's good., trainings over. You all can go now." With that said, Kakashi disappeared with a _poof_.

"YOSH! LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU'S!!!" Of course Naruto shouted.

"Hai hai Naruto. We'll go." Sakura answered and with that all four went to Ichiraku's.

"Teme? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would join you guys dobe. Plus after training we always come here so shut up." Naruto then sat next to Sasuke on his right and Itachi sat to the left of Sasuke. Sakura sat next to Naruto and Sai sat next to Sakura. Itachi and Sasuke ordered Beef ramen, Naruto ordered Pork ramen, Sakura ordered Chicken ramen and Sai ordered Wasabi ramen. Once they got their orders they all started to eat.

"So Teme, how was school?" Naruto said trying to stifle his laughter.

"It was fine dobe."

"Now now little brother. You should be nice to your elders." At that said Naruto high-fived Itachi while Sasuke gave his ramen a death glare and stabbing at the piece of beef pretending it was Naruto and Itachi. Couple minutes they were all done. Everyone had one bowl of ramen but Naruto of course had about 15-20 bowls.

"Buurrpp."

"Eww Naruto no baka. Have some manners will you?" Sakura said disgustingly.

"Hmmm all right Sakura-chan. Anyways bill is on you Sasuke. You were the first one here and you're the richest. So pay the old man."

"Fine dobe."

"Well I'm going home now. See you all tomorrow."

"I'm going to. I'll come with you Ugly."

"Ok. Bye Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san."

"Bye Sakura-chan. Bye Sai." Naruto waved and said.

"Hn." Sasuke said to the both of them. Itachi just nodded bye.

"You never changed huh Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sakura shook her head and left with Sai.

Sai and Sakura walked side by side till they reached the door of Sakura's apartment.

"Thank you Sai for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Your welcome Sakura and see ya." Sakura turned to unlock.

"Um Sakura?" Sakura turned back to face Sai.

"Yeah Sai?" Sai was standing there scratching his head.

"Um well I don't really ask this a lot and I never had this feeling before but I was wondering if……. you would go out with me tomorrow night for dinner. I know you still have feelings for Sasuke but uhhh ummmm. Will you?" Sakura smiled at the invitation.

"Sure Sai. I'll love too. It's a date." Sai smiled his appreciation.

"Ok then. So it's a date. I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja-ne."

"See ya."

**Review please**


	4. The Date

**The Uchiha's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though**

The Date

_Brrrriiing brrrriiing _Sakura's alarm clock went off.

"Grunt!" Sakura said and hits her alarm clock off which ends up her braking it. She gets up from bed and walks to her kitchen. She gets a pencil, walks up to the refrigerator and writes "Get a new alarm clock" on a post it note on the fridge. She then opens the fridge and gets out a carton of milk. She walks up to a cabinet and gets a cereal box out. She then starts eating breakfast for a while until _knock knock._

Sakura got up from her seat and went to open her door.

"Hey Sakura." Sai said smiling and standing outside her door. "I thought we could go to training together."

"Sure Sai. That sounds great. Just wait here for 20 minutes while I get ready. K?"

"Sure Sakura." Sai said while walking to the couch and turning on the tv. Sakura then walks to the bathroom. She takes a shower, blow dries her hair , brushes it and walks up to her closet to take out her ninja clothing. She then put on her red vest, black shorts, tan skirt, black gloves and straps her weapon pouch around her right thigh. She then walks out of her room to the living room where Sai is.

"Ok Sai. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Ok Sakura." Sai said and turns the tv off. He then walks up to the door and opens it for Sakura and lets her walk out first.

"Thank you Sai." Sakura said smiling and blushing a little bit.

"Your welcome Sakura." Sai said smiling and also blushing a little bit. They start walkng towards the bridge where they meet before training. When they saw the bridge in view, they saw Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi waiting there.

"Should we pretend again Sakura?"

"No I don't think so Sai. They would find out anyway after our date tonight. Might as well let them know now."

"Ok then." Sai said while reading a small book. Sakura sees it.

"Hey Sai. What's that book your reading?"

"Oh um uh nothing nothing." Sai said. Sakura then smirks and dodges to get the book out of Sai's hands. She succeeds.

"How to Charm a Lady." Sakura reads out the title. She then smiles and kisses Sai on the cheeks. Sai then starts blushing and touches the spot where she kissed him

_With Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi_

"How long do you think Sakura and Sai will be this time Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Form words Sasuke not monosyllables." Itachi tells his younger brother.

"Says the guy who is the monosyllables master." Sasuke says. Itachi smirks at the new "nickname".

"Hey look there's Sakura-chan and Sai!" Naruto shouted but so loud that both Sasuke and Itachi beat him.

"Hey what's that book Sai's reading?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows?" Itachi said.

"Hey look! Sakura-chan just dodged for the book. I think she's reading the title out loud. What's she saying Sasuke?" Sasuke then summons his sharingan.

"How to Charm a Lady." Sasuke said.

"Why would Sai need a book like that?" Itachi asked.

"Wait, do you think that Sai and Sakura are……?" Both Itachi and Sasuke stared at Naruto. Sasuke's stare a little more deathly.

"Well that confirms it don't you think." Kakashi said out of no where. 2 pairs of coal eyes and 1 pair of sea blue eyes stares at Kakashi and then Sai and Sakura. They see Sakura smiling and blushing and Sai blushing and touching the spot where Sakura kissed him.

"Why are they blushing?" Naruto said. Being a little denser than usual.

"Because dobe I think Sakura was "charmed" at knowing the book Sai was reading and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you or something."

"Oh. Ok then." By this time Sakura and Sai reached the gang.

"YOUR LATE SAKURA-CHAN AND SAI!!!"

"Be quiet dickless." Naruto ignoring the name Sai called him and stays quiet.

"Ok then. Sasuke I think its time you go to the academy." Kakashi told Sasuke.

"Hn"

"What did I just tell you Sasuke?" Itachi said sternly.

"Not to use monosyllables."

"Exactly. Now go to the academy."

"K" Sasuke said and gives Sai a death glare while walking past him.

_After Training_ **A/N: I just want to skip to the date part otherwise this will be longer than it has to be.**

"Hai! Everyone that's enough, trainings over!" Kakashi yelled behind his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Dattebayo!!!!!! Let's go eat Ramen!!!!"

"Ok then. Naruto you remember my warning, right?" Itachi said giving Naruto a glare.

"Gulp." Naruto swallowed, looking pale like he saw a ghost.

"Sorry Naruto but Sai and I have plans tonight. We'll see you all tomorrow. Ja ne!!" Sakura said before heading off to her apartment to get ready for her date with Sai.

"Ja Dickless." Sai said to Naruto before going the opposite way of Sakura to his apartment.

"Eh? What plans could they possibly have?"

"Maybe they're going on a date Naruto."

"EH?!?!?! That's not funny Kakashi sensei!"

"I think he's right Naruto. Man is Sasuke going to be mad."

"Mad? Oh no Teme's not going to be mad. HE'S GOING TO BE FREAKIN PISSED OFF!!!!" Naruto said while pulling his hair out. "AND YOU KNOW WHO HE'S GOING TO TAKE HIS ANGER OUT ON?! ME! I'M SO SCREWED!"

"Don't over react Naruto. Besides Sakura won't let Sasuke do that to you. Anyways how about we spy on their date?"

"Wouldn't that be stalking Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Precisely but we're doing it out of love." Kakashi replied.

"So where are they going to go on their date?" Itachi asked.

"I think I know where." Naruto said slyly and a huge grin on his face.

_Sakura's house An hour after training ended 6:30 pm_

"Hmmmm. Should I wear the green dress or the pink one? Hmpf! I know, I'll call Ino."

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Ino!"

"Yeah Sakura."

"I need your help. I can't think of what to wear on my date tonight with Sai."

"Hmmmm. Hold on, I'll be right there."

_5 minutes later_

Knock knock

"Hey Ino. How did you come here so fast?"

"I took a short cut." Suddenly Gai sensei and Lee came to the door panting.

"_pant pant_ Good….luck….on….your…date…. Sakura-san." Lee said tiredly.

"Yeah….wha…a…a..at he sa..a…aid." Gai sensei said and collapsed to the ground on top of Lee.

"Ino, what's that all about?"

"Nothing. Now come on." Ino said and pushed her way into the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess Ino." Sakura said as Ino walked into Sakura's room that was cluttered with clothes.

"Hmmmmm. Oh I got it!!! Wait is Sai taking you to a fancy place or a public place?"

"Ummm I'm not sure."

"Hmm, Ok then never mind that idea but I got another one." Ino started rummaging through the clutter of clothes.

"Ah ha!!! Here we go! Put these on Sakura." Ino commanded Sakura to do. Sakura then went into the bathroom and started to change.

"Come on out Sakura!!! I know you look gorgeous just let me see for sure." Sakura then walked out the bathroom and came in wearing a red tube top with rhinestones, a black mini skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, and black high heels.

"OMG! You look so gorgeous! Now lets do your make up and hair." Sakura then sat down in front of her make up table and started to apply make up while Ino dried and did her hair. While Ino was curling her hair, Sakura applied cherry red lip gloss to her lips, a little blush and eye shadow. She then took her silver hoped earrings and put them on.

"There all down! Now stand up Sakura."

"Do you think this is good?"

"Of course Sakura!!! You look gorgeous! Now I'm going to leave before Sai comes. Call me later and tell me about the date. K?"

"Hai. Bye Ino." As Ino left her apartment, Sakura then applied her cherry blossom perfume and decided to pick up her clothes from the floor.

Knock Knock

"Hey Sakura. Ready to go?"

"Yeah I am. Let's get this show on the road shall we."

"You look gorgeous tonight Sakura."

"Thank you Sai." said a blushing kunoichi. Sai smiled at his success of charming a lady. They started walking down the streets of Konoha till they got to the bridge where they're time usually meet.

"Here we are." Sai said proudly.

"Wow Sai. This is so amazingly beautiful." Sakura said with awe. The bridge had twinkling lights around it like during Christmas time. There was a small table for two in the middle all set and ready and there was a cart with a tray of something that was hidden under a big lid.

_With the guys_

"See I told you he would be at Sakura's house by now."

"Shut up Dobe."

"Make me Teme!"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"Boys stop. Now come on. We're here to spy on Sakura and Sai's date. Now get your heads together. See look at Itachi. He's so focused he's not even paying attention to us. Right Itachi? Itachi? Yoohoo, earth to Itachi." Kakashi said while waving a hand in front of Itachi. They all then stared at what Itachi was staring at. There was Sakura looking so stunningly beautiful.

"Wow. Look at that Teme. Teme?"

"Yeah yeah yeah dobe."

"Come on they're leaving. Let's go." They all started to follow Sai and Sakura until they got to the bridge.

"Whoa." All four said as they saw the bridge covered with twinkling lights.

"Teme you have some competition now."

"He's right little brother."

"Yep."

"Shut up. Now let's just watch." They all then hid in a nearby tree near the bridge.

_With Sakura and Sai_

"Wow Sai. This is so amazing. Thank you." Sakura said as she sat down in the chair Sai pulled out for her to sit on.

"Your welcome Sakura. Now for dinner we have……… Ramen with Chicken and vegetables with strawberry cheesecake for dessert!" Sai said while taking the lid off the tray.

"Haha Did you make it yourself?"

"Well I got the ramen from Ichiraku's and made the cheesecake myself. I know strawberry cheesecake is your favorite."

"Awww thank you Sai. Your so sweet." They started chatting about Naruto and how if he was there he would tackle them and eat their ramen obliviously knowing that he was nearby with his stomach growling so loudly.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah Sai." Sakura said before taking another piece of cheesecake in her mouth.

"I have this feeling and I know its love for you but its like I love you but not in a way that I want to be intimate with you. What does this mean?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Sai.

"It means you love me like a sister like how Naruto loves me and how I love him, Kakashi sensei and everyone else in the Rookie Nine and Konoha. Including you."

"Oh I see. Well then I'm sorry for the meaningless date then."

"It's ok Sai. I'm glad we hung out tonight. Your like my new best friend now Sai."

"And your mine to Sakura."

"What about Naruto?"

"Dickless? Yeah I guess he is too. Come on I'll walk you home."

"K." They started walking towards Sakura's apartment.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Sai." They exchanged in front of Sakura's apartment while hugging goodbye.

"Thank you for keeping my mind of Sasuke tonight Sai."

"No problem Sakura. Anytime. Call me if you need a friend that's not Naruto."

"I will."

"Sweet dreams Sakura."

"Same to you Sai."

_With the guys who are still in the tree_

"Well would you look at that."

"We're looking Kakashi."

"And we're just I guess believe it or not. I'm not sure. I guess you really don't have any competition for Sakura now huh Teme?" Naruto said grinning at one of his best friends.

"I guess not Dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto who is his best friend and returned the smile with his own.

"So what are you planning to do now Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"I'm not sure but I know after what I do, Sakura will be officially mine."

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry if I rushed this a bit. Hoped you like it though. Please review. Also please tell me some ways Sasuke should win Sakura over with.**


	5. Planning? More like Stalking

**The Uchiha's**

**Me: Tell them Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: SAY IT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!**

**Sasuke: **_**smirks**_** Yeah right**

**Me: Well I could kill you in this story or have Sakura kill you. How would you like that?**

**Sasuke: **_**gulps**_** She doesn't own Naruto. **

**Me: See? Now wasn't really that hard?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**A/N: Itachi and Kakashi may be OOC.**

Planning? More like Stalking

_Imagine this is the twilight zone where that introductor guy is talking so weirdly I guess._

"We see our favorite cherry blossom kunoichi leaving her apartment in her usual attire. She walks to a nearby market with a mysterious bag full of um uh Line please!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHAT THE HELL? Ok then if that's the line. She walks to a nearby market with a mysterious bag full of WHAT THE HELL? Wait a minute that doesn't make sense."

"Kaka-sensei, what are you doing?"

"Well what do you think it looks like Naruto?"

"……."

"That's what I thought. Ok then Itachi let's continue."

"Hai!"

"What are you three doing?"

"That's what I just asked Kakashi-sensei. But I don't think you would want to know Sasuke." Sasuke looks at the scene. His brother holding a camera, Kakashi wearing a mic near his mouth with a weird black suit on and Naruto just standing there looking confused.

"I probably don't."

"So Teme, Have you decided what to do to win back Sakura?"

"Well I-" Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi doing his Twilight Zone imitation.

"While we see our favorite kunoichi shopping, Sai comes by and apparently offers to help. Ahh and now we see Sasuke's face turning a deep red from anger or jealously who knows. Let's find out. Itachi move the camera to Sasuke." Itachi did as told.

"Come on little brother. Smile for the camera! Make Nii-chan happy." Sasuke came up to Itachi, grabbed the camera and broke it with his bare hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEADS WHEN YOU WERE BABIES?" Both Kakashi and Itachi started to tear up.

"YES WE WERE! AND EVERYONE WAS SO KIND ENOUGH TO NOT MENTION IT BEFORE!" They both went to corner and started to cry.

"Um Teme."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know dobe." Sasuke then walks up to Itachi and Kakashi.

"Gomen Onii-chan, Kakashi-sensei." Itachi then tackled his brother in a bone crushing hug.

"Awww, Sasu-chan look so adorable when you apologize."

"………"

"Did you two get high or drunk or something?"

"Yes we did Naruto. Now come on let's go. Sakura is moving."

"WHAT? SAKURA-CHAN IS MOVING? WHERE? HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?"

"Shut up dobe. He means Sakura started to walk."

"Oh."

It is such a beautiful day outside. Our favorite kunoichi decided to take a walk outside after buying some groceries.

"Hmmm, I wonder what is doing. May be I'll stop by Hinata's to come up with a battle plan."

"Battle Plan?"

"_squeak!_ Sai! Where did you come from?"

"Well you see Sakura. When a man and a woman really love each other-"

"I know that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Forget it.'

"Ok. Need help?"

"Sure." Sakura said while handing the grocery bags to Sai to hold.

"So this about a battle plan?"

"Well you know that Hinata likes Naruo right?"

"How can I not? That girl blushes, faints and stutters whenever she nears him."

"I know right?! And Naruto is such a knucklehead he can't even see it."

"So this battle plan is for Naruto to fall in love with Hinata?"

"Yep and if it doesn't work, I'll make him."

"Hm. Good plan. I'm in."

"Thanks! We need a male perspective besides Neji, Kiba and especially Lee."

"The youthful idiot?"

"Yep." At the mention of his name Lee comes out out of no where.

"HELLO MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! ARE YOU FEELING YOUTHFUL TODAY? HOW ABOUT YOU SAI-SAN? ISN'T TODAY SUCH A BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL

DAY? AHHH I WONDER WHAT GAI-SENSEI IS DOING? I WONDER IF HE'S DOING SOMETHING YOUTHFUL. I SHALL AS WELL. YOSH! TIME TO RUN 500000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA. CARE TO JOIN THE YOUTHFULNESS SAI-SAN?"

"Uh no?'

"YOSH! SEE YOU YOUTHFUL PEOPLE LATER. MAY YOUTH BE WITH YOU!" With that said the fuzzy brows, green spandex suit wearing, Gai imitator guy left.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Who knows Sai."

"Just wondering. Did you just sense Kakashi, Itachi, Dickless and Sasuke's chakra signatures?"

"Yeah. I just think it's best to ignore it."

"Hey Sakura. Want to trick them?"

"What do you mea ahh ok sure. I get it." They then started walking together.

Sai and Sakura started to lead Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi into a secluded area where there was no way for them to escape Sakura's wrath. They then walked into an abandoned cottage.

"Shall we began Sakura?"

"Yep." Then all of a sudden they both started to moan very loudly to make sure their "stalkers" were listening.

_With the stalkers_

"Kaka-sensei, why did both Sakura and Sai walk into that abandon cottage?" Just when Kakashi was about to answer, Naruto's suspicion was confirmed.

"Ahhh Sai! Faster! Harder! Oh yeah! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh Sakura!!! Oh your so tight arg Ahhhhhh!" All four skilled shinobi fell down the branch head first from the shock of Sakura and Sai having sex. Then Sasuke got up and started to walk fast to the cottage. Fuming with anger and not caring if they were having sex. Then the other 3 started to run after Sasuke.

"Teme! Don't! Come back!" Sasuke then kicked down the door and walked in. Naruto then came in followed by Itachi and Kakashi.

"Why is it so dark?" _SLAM!!! _Naruto jumped from the sudden sound that broke the weird silence.

"Well well well. Look who showed up Sai."

"Yep. I see. Our plan worked." Sai said standing near the door so that neither of the 4 shinobi could escape.

"What plan?" Kakashi asked

"Our plan to lure you 4 here so that Sakura can give you a beating for following her like a bunch of stalkers." Sai said simply. "It was my idea."

"Ana a good one at that. Now let us begin." Said Sakura before channeling chakra to her fists and starting to beat the crap out of her teammates and Itachi excluding Sai. Sai just stood there watching while eating popcorn.

"AHHHH SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! GOMENASI!!!!! ITE!!!"

_In Konoha_

"So Shika-kun what do you want to do today?"

"Hn. Watch the clouds peacefully."

"HMPH! You never want to do something exciting."

"Watching clouds is exciting."

"Lazy ass."

"Troublesome women." Before Ino could let her anger burst out.

"AHHHH SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! GOMENASI!!!!! ITE!!!"

"Did you hear that Shika-kun?"

"Yep. Poor Naruto. At this rate he'll probably won't be able to become Hokage."

"Probably. I wonder what he did."

"Hn."

"You've been hanging out too much with Neji Shika."

"Hn." Shikamaru said with a smirk plastered on his face.

**The End**

**Me: Sorry if this chapter made think if I was crazy or something. You're probably thinking "WTF?" but oh well. I apologize. I still don't know how Sasuke will win Sakura. Please if you have any ideas, let me know.**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Me: Do you want Sakura or not?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Itachi: Sasuke……. What did I say?**

**Sasuke: Fine. I want Sakura! **

**Me: Finally he spills it out. Did you hear that Sakura?**

**Sakura: Huh? Oh sorry I was watching my favorite soap opera.**

**Sasuke: sigh**

**Sakura: What's wrong Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: **_**blushes and hides face**_** Nothing**

**Sakura: oh ok. **_**Makes sad face. I give her a hug. Sasuke gets pissed and walks out**_

**Wait! Sasuke-kun!**

**Itachi: Please review or I'll murder your whole family.**

**Me: Um Itachi.**

**Itachi: Yeah?**

**Me: **_**gulps with fear**_** Nevermind. **_**Whispers **_**Please review. Don't worry Itachi won't murder your family.**

**Itachi: Yes I will **_**glares at me and you**_

**Me: **_**screams**_** Please don't hurt me **_**runs away with fear**_

**Itachi: Why does everyone run away from me?**

**Kakashi: Don't worry Itachi. I'm here for ya.**

**Itachi: Thank you Kakashi.**

**Gai: KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! TIME TO SETTLE THE SCOR---- HEY DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! **_**Runs after Kakashi**_


	6. His Cherry Blossom

**The Uchiha's**

**Me: Take it away Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: Teeheehee**

**Me: Are you reading Icha Icha Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: Maaaybe**

**Me: **_**sigh **_**What are we going to do with you? Fine then Itachi take it away!**

**Itachi: Teeheehee**

**Me: Not you too.**

**Itachi: Huh? Oh no I was just reading ahead to my part. Anyways Obsessed621 doesn't own us except she does have the right to make Kakashi and I OOC.**

**Me: Thank you.**

His Cherry Blossom

_Ok. Today's the day Sasuke, you can do this. Ask her out. It's no big deal. You're an Uchiha! You've dealt with worse things before._ Sasuke shuddered as he remembered Karin. _Thank Kami Sakura was never like her._ He walked towards the bridge with Itachi thinking of ways to ask/win over Sakura. Oblivious to the fact that Itachi was watching him curiously and intensely.

"Sasuke, we're here." Sasuke broke out of his thoughts in time to see Sakura laughing and smiling at Naruto and Sai arguing. _Kami I love her laugh. So melodious. And her smile, kami so-_

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun!"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Itachi greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um sure Sasuke-kun." They walked a little bit away so that the others weren't in hearing distance.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke just stayed silent.

"Sasuke-kun?" He just remained silent again.

"Sasuke-kuuun?"

"…………….."

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke broke out of his trance of silence.

"Hn?"

"_sigh_ What do you want to talk to me about? And don't you dare stay silent or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"I was wondering if maybe……….."

"If maybe what?"

"If maybe you'll like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Sakura just stood there. Staring at him in shock.

"Sakura?"

"H-hai?"

"So what do you think?" Sakura smiled.

"I'd love to Sasuke-kun."

"Ok then. I'll pick you up at 7 then."

"K that's fine." Sasuke nodded and started to head towards the academy. Sakura staring at his retreating figure confusingly. _Well that was weird._

"SAKURA! COME ON! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!"

"HAI KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura then ran towards her fellow teammates trying to catch up to her team.

_Urg! So stinking tired._ Sakura looked at her watch. _5:15? Crap!_ _I only have an hour and forty-five minutes to get ready!_ Sakura rushed towards the bathroom. Quickly washing her hair with cherry blossom shampoo and her body with vanilla soap. She put on her robe and blow dried her hair a little bit to help it dry faster. She walked to her closet in her room and then at the alarm clock on her bedside table. _6:30. Half-hour to go_. She opened her closet wondering what to wear. She scanned the clothes and shoes in her closet seeing if anything popped out at her. _Perfect_. She pulled out a strapless emerald green dress with rhinestones embedded on it. She took of her robe and slipped on her dress. She pulled out and put on silver high heels with straps. She walked over to her make up table and started applying make-up on her face. She put on mascara, light green eye shadow along with a tiny bit of glitter around her eyes. She applied a little bit of blush and cherry red lip gloss. While she was applying her make-up, her hair became it's regular wavy style. She also put on silver dangling earrings.

"Perfect." She strapped on her gold watch. After fastening it to her wrist, she glanced at the time. 6:55. Seeing that she has only 5 minutes till Sasuke comes, she walked to her living room and turned on the tv. 5 minutes later, right on the dot, she heard a knock on her door. She turned off the tv and went to open the door. She stared at Sasuke standing in front of her door. He wore a black dress shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned showing his toned chest. He wore black dress pants and shoes. His hair was the same chicken-butt haired style.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hello Sakura. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Sakura walked out and locked her door. She followed Sasuke towards the place their date's going to be.

"So where are we going Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't worry. You'll see." They soon arrived at the Uchiha mansion.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we here?" Sasuke just continued to lead her towards the back of the mansion.

"Oh my gosh. Wow. It's so…… beautiful." There she saw 2 cherry blossom trees in full bloom with paper lanterns hanging on a string connected to both trees. Between the 2 trees was a table set for 2. It was already set with a couple roses in a vase in the middle of the table, a lit candle and a bottle of wine in a small bucket of ice. It was also a full moon and the moonlight just made the scene look like it was from a fairytale.

"I'm glad you like it. Now come." Sasuke led Sakura to the table and pulled out her chair for her like a gentleman.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." Sasuke just nodded his head. After assisting Sakura, Sasuke took his seat opposite of her. He then clapped his hands twice.

"What was that for?"

"Just watch." In came Itachi dressed as a butler with a covered tray on one hand like he was a waiter.

"Hello. I am Itachi. I'll be your server for this evening." Sakura giggled. "Here's your main course." Itachi lifted the lid and revealed 2 bowls of tomato soup. He placed each one in front of them. He then took the wine bottle in his hands.

"Shall I serve you some wine, madam?"

"That's fine Nii-san. I'll serve us the wine."

"Awwwww. Sasu-chan is becoming such a gentleman! I'm such a happy big brother. I'm so proud of you."

"Nii-san are you wasted?"

"Maaaaaybe."

"Leave. Now."

"As you wish sir." Itachi said smirking while stealing a glance at a laughing Sakura. He walked towards the house and disappeared into the house.

"Would you like some wine Sakura?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun." He poured a glass for each of them. Sakura started eating her tomato soup until she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up only to stare into the coal colored eyes of the one she loved.

"What? Oh my… Do I have something on my face?" Sasuke shook his head no.

"No you don't. It's just you look very beautiful tonight Sakura." Sakura stared at him in shock. His eyes showing care, admiration and something else she couldn't identify. She then just nodded her head in thanks.

"Um you know this tomato soup is really delicious." She said a little bit perky out of nervousness. Sasuke sort of sensed this and just shrugged it off.

"Arigato Sakura. I made it myself."

"Sugoi (Amazing). You're an amazing cook Sasuke-kun." The tips of Sasuke's lips moved slightly upwards in a small yet unnoticeable smile.

"Arigato. I also made the dessert tonight."

"Really?" Just then Itachi came back out, collected their empty bowls and replaced it with a piece of strawberry cake on 2 plates. He then walked back inside. Sakura took her fork and tasted a piece of the cake.

"Sugoi! It's better than the tomato soup. Sasuke-kun, you should open a shop. You'll make a ton of money!" Sasuke nodded in thanks.

"Anyways Sakura, I want to talk well more like tell you something."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke took a deep breath.

"There are 2 reasons why I came back to Konoha. 1 is that I want to start on my 2nd goal and 2……" Sasuke stared at Sakura. "I……I……. let me put it like this." His onyx eyes stared intently yet lovingly in Sakura's jade colored ones. "I love you Sakura. I realized ever since I left Orochimaru I was in love with you. It took me a while to figure it out but I did. I missed seeing you, hearing your voice, and smelling your intoxicating sweet smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla." Sakura stared at him in shock. Absorbing everything he said.

"Now the question is Sakura, do you still love me?" He looked hopeful and anxious to her. Desperately hoping she still loved him. She smiled.

"Of course I still love you Sasuke-kun. Why wouldn't I? Sure you you used to call me weak and found me annoying. Rejecting me all the time I asked you out and hurting me when you left but my love for you never faltered. You've always had my heart Sasuke-kun. You just never released it. Now I have yours in return." Sasuke stared at her amazed. The wisdom she showed she had and stating that she was always his. She was his cherry blossom and no one elses. He then thought of Sai and frowned.

"What about Sai?" Sakura laughed.

"Jealous? He and I are just close friends now since after our date. He realized I was still in love with you so he backed off." Sasuke nodded.

"I see. Well it's getting darker so I'm guessing it's late. May I walk you home?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun." They got up and headed towards Sakura's apartment. Sakura lifted her head up and gazed at the twinkling stars.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight." She felt a big, callused hand engulf her small petite one.

"They're not as beautiful as you Sakura." Sasuke's cheeks had a tinge of red as he said this but sakura didn't notice since she too was blushing from the comment and the fact that they are holding hands. They soon arrived at Sakura's apartment building and walked up towards her apartment. Still holding hands. They reached her door and Sakura took out her key, unlocked the door and opened it. She then turned her head to face Sasuke.

"I had a real nice time tonight Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Me too." Both smiled at each other, gazed into each other's eyes and shared a chaste, soft, loving kiss.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sakura smiled knowing what he meant. She then stepped inside her apartment, waved goodbye, shut the door and slid down with her back facing the door. Her fingers went straight to her lips. _Mmmmm Tomatoes. Not bad._

Sasuke stood infront of the door of Sakura's apartment. His back leaning against the door. _Mmmmm strawberries. Tasty. _Sasuke stood up and started to head back to his compound. _Good night my little cherry blossom._

_Goodnight my chicken-butt haired man._ Sakura thought and smiled before letting sleep overtake her.

"Did you guys see that?"

"Yes we did dickless."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY DI-"

"That's good to know Naruto but right now we're discussing Sasuke and Sakura and the kiss they just shared."

"Hai Kakashi sensei."

"Awwww my little brother has himself a little girlfriend. So cute. He better make me an uncle soon."

"He better name a kid after me."

"Why would he name his kid after you dickless?"

"Because emotionless retard, I'm going to be the next Hokage. Bet on it!"

"Whatever dickless."

"You know. I think I know what I'm going to get for Sasuke for his birthday. Same with you Naruto when you get a girlfriend."

"Nani?"

"You'll see."

**Me: Sorry if there are some errors in my writing. Anyways hop you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me a long time to update. Please review!**

**Naruto: Come on Naruto sensei. Please tell me.**

**Kakashi: No. You'll just have to wait.**

**Naruto: Pleeeeeeeeease? With a cherry on top.**

**Kakashi: **_**sigh**_** Fine. –whispers into Naruto's ear.-**

**Naruto: -blushes like Hinata and then faints-**

**Kakashi: I knew he couldn't handle it.**


End file.
